


Through Ancient History, My Perpetual Fondness

by saphique



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada feeling insecure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hackle, Hecate a gay mess, Hicsqueak, Lesbian Witches, Old Lovers, The Spelling Bee episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: "Ada is not an idiot. She may be quietly sitting at her desk, post-celebration in the calmness of her office, sipping a cup of warm tea, but a fool she is not. At a few corridors away, Ada knows that a decisive life-changing war is taking place. A dangerous competition for a price that should never be taken for granted. Hecate's heart."





	1. The Longest Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ada/Hecate/Pippa dynamic no-one asked for. Hecate does have a thing for pink, right ?  
> I may have played with facts and time, so slightly AU on Hecate's youth.  
> I'm picturing multiple chapters to this story. I really want to take my time to settle all the aspects.  
> Million thanks to the generous and talented beta cassiopeiasara who helped me review the published chapters (1 to 3). All remaining mistakes are mine.

Cackle's Academy won the spelling bee. It's rewarding to have something the students can celebrate with pride together in the interest of school spirit. Surely, Ada knows just how important this competition is for Hecate, how much winning means a great deal to her. It reinforces the academy's reputation, strengthens its value and influences the pupils to work hard to achieve greatness.

Ada is not an idiot. She may be quietly sitting at her desk, post-celebration in the calmness of her office, sipping a cup of warm tea, but a fool she is not. At a few corridors away, Ada knows that a decisive life-changing war is taking place. A dangerous competition for a price that should never be taken for granted. Hecate's heart.

That morning in the potion class, when it was time to announce the name of the participants their school would have to face, it may sound heartless, but Ada insisted on announcing Pippa Pentangle's name as a last resort. She had done it for Hecate's sake. Ada was well aware that the simple act of saying Pippa's name would generate trepidation in her lover's heart. The worry etched across Hecate's face was hard to bear, her features echoing painful memories. While Hecate and Pippa respectively took care of training their contestants, Ada remained at a distance. She knew this was more than a school competition; It was another act in an old love story. Oh how thankful the Headmistress was, fortuitously sitting between the two of them, at the judges stand.

All things considered, it is a relief that this day is almost over. As the minutes tick by on her clock, Ada feels each second in her tired body like a weight keeping her from breathing correctly, although her breathing hasn't improved yet. She knows Hecate and Pippa are currently talking, face to face, and alone. She knows they need the conversation but the thought of it unsettles her. 

Ada knows both women's history by heart. Miss Cackle still remembers observing the eccentric couple from afar during her time as their teacher. Being only another teacher at that period, Ada didn't possess a lot of influence, which meant she never wished to put a stop on a young love flourishing. Why would she? Not wanting to intrude on her student's special relationship, Ada never admitted she caught them kissing, multiple times. And when their world imploded, on that catastrophic day full of misunderstandings, Miss Cackle did everything in her power to support and protect Hecate Hardbroom's devastated heart.

When they were reacquainted as colleagues years later, when Ada and Hecate finally consummated their magnificent, mutually invigorating affection, Hecate fumbled through an explanation of her limited experience, merely non-existent, in order to warn Ada of possible deceptions and frustrations her sexually inexperienced-self would bring. Touched by Hecate's sincerity, Ada reassured her and promised her that they had their whole life to discover, absorb and create all kind of experiences. When Hecate stated their age difference, Ada simply replied that in where they lack of time, they make up for it in the life they share. In other words, what counts is not the quantity of time, but how that time is spent.  

Oh, how time flew! Ada wonders if Hecate is truly happy, after twenty years of domestic life between these castle walls. Indisputably, they are comfortable together, contented and both women deeply respect each other. Hecate's loyalty brings tears to Ada's eyes. There is plenty of love shades and playful tones in their union. Their lovemaking is tender, sometimes eager, always reciprocated, although not quite frequent. That’s what happens when your partner and yourself work together in a school establishment, its always risky to engage in physical activities with pupils trying all sorts of spells and incantations at any time of the day.

And now, Hecate is currently alone with a slender, young, talented woman who was once her lover. The first and only woman her eyes devoured, her mouth savoured and her hands worshipped, decades ago.

There is so much to ponder about. Ada reaches another biscuit and a fresh cup of tea to help swallow her anxiety away and bury this astonishing jealousy taking over her mind. Jealousy is not usually a trait Ada is known to posses. But, on this interminable day, with the weight of the seconds ticking in her head, she can't deny that its the source of her discomfort. In fact, melancholy and resignation are helping washing the jealousy away, because her love for Hecate is pure and unconditional. She may lose Hecate tonight to Pippa with her only consolation the fact that she wants Hecate's happiness above all else.

At this moment, difficult to say how long the women have been alone together. It takes every inch of her self-control not to cast a listening spell, but Ada did not intrude on them when they were younger, today is not the day to start doing so. This means that Ada waits, by herself, with the help of sugar and tea. What else can she do? Maybe she could prepare a love confession, focus on trying to seduce Hecate's solicited heart, try not to look like she's collapsing.

When Hecate finally appears, in front of the Headmistress's desk, using a transference spell, Ada feels herself aging, as if the last stretch of distance is measured in years instead of hours. Hecate's long silhouette seems to be carried by a vaporous light and a substantial tiredness at the one. The stiffness in her body is always reserved for the students. Here, with Ada, that stiffness disappears, her guards descending at the sight of her lover. But today, something lingers in Hecate's posture, an unspoken sentiment.

Devoted to her sense of duty, Hecate begins on her report, having her professor mask still on.

"Miss Pentangle offered Mildred a scholarship. Mildred refused." Hecate mentions, her voice slightly trembling. Ada knows it’s not the mention of Mildred that causes the tremble.

To be continued

 


	2. Misunderstanding and Discomfort

"Mildred? How interesting. Well, we can't blame Miss Pentangle for trying. It's natural she'd like to bring a prize back for her school's benefit, isn't that right?" Ada teases from under glasses, sipping her cup of tea, ignoring that is it now cold under the weight of the seconds and under the wait for Hecate's reappearance.  

In a swift of second, Hecate's eyes reach a rounder shape, shadowy and piercing. Is it the mention of Pippa's name? Oh, how Ada suddenly feels aging besides Hecate. She can't precisely tell what her lover just experienced with Pippa, but Ada envisions the sharp blades of an emotional war threatening under her own chin. 

Faithful to her reclusive nature, Miss Hardbroom remains standing in front Ada's desk, without revealing a word of how much her heart aches. It feels odd with how well they know each other, how intimately they’ve learned one another to have something unknown creep into the space between them. They can both feel it, like a thin mist teasing their senses.

Hecate opens her mouth to speak, her voice still laced with the shakiness of her previous statements and devoid of her usual affection.

"Ada, I find all of this extremely unfortunate. It is late, and in this cacophony of celebration, the girls did not seem to remember what has earned them this victory: study, precision, discipline." Hecate comments, her stiff posture is coming back gradually as she critiques this evening's events.

"Is that really what's bothering you, dear?" Ada's voice is calm, prepared, inquiring but not suspicious. It comes as no surprise to Ada when Hecate freezes in place. Ada knows if she could see Hecate's arms, they would be covered in gooseflesh as she watches Hecate tightly close her lips together. It’s a small mercy that Hecate’s lipstick is not smudged from a kiss but it is no guarantee that Ada isn’t still in danger of possibly losing her to Pippa.

From the absence of reactions or answers, the cracking of the fire in the fireplace echoes louder than usual. The wind hits the windows with a louder strength than usual. The beat of their hearts sounds faster than necessary.

Ada breathes in, gathering some strength, drinks the rest of her cold tea in one go, resting it on the desk, and pushes her chair back as she stands. She joins her hands in front of her, still leaving the desk between she and Hecate to offer the other woman some space. 

"Hecate, you can talk to me. It's alright, you know…" Ada tries gently. She understands that in intimate situations, Hecate buries herself behind the seriousness of her duties and uses her sharp exterior as armor.

To Ada's surprise, Hecate's face abruptly shades to pink, as her immense brown eyes starts to water. She strongly breathes out through her nose, a whirlwind taking over her tormented soul. Her trembling lips become wavy, but no other part of her body dare to move. The sight makes Ada's whole flood with compassion and fear. Ada is convinced something happened Hecate and Pippa to make Hecate so troubled.

Just as Hecate lowers her head, and closes her eyes, her concentration resting behind her eyelids, opening her mouth determined to speak, a knock sounds at the door. Instantly, Hecate's fingers open the door to reveal the source of the sound. All the pain from her detailed face vanishes.

A young first year, shyly complains about the noise in the halls, keeping her from concentrating on her studies. Hecate thanks her for the warming before snapping the door closed. As Hecate turns, her posture returns to its usual stiffness and the mask of Miss Hardbroom reappears.

"I'll see to the students to ensure they respect the curfew planned in less than an hour." Hecate can't bring her eyes to Ada's. She lifts her hands in the air, ready to wave her fingers to teleport herself, but Ada interrupts her with a question.

"Hecate, would you like me to do it? After all, this day has been unexpectedly emotive for you." While proposing this, Ada rounds her desk. Although the purpose is to let Hecate rest, the proposition is not received as well as intended. Hecate takes it as a slight as she responds.

"It's my duty, Headmistress. I'm entirely capable of fulfilling this simple task," her voice sounds more sad than offended, "as I do each night."

Ada looks down and joins her hands together once more, her posture saying she would like to back away. Clearly, the oppressive mist, the one that is confusing and obscuring their exchange, is still thick.

Defeated, Ada nods. "Don't forget that it is a celebration day. I'd suggest being more permissive during your surveillance tonight." The desolation vibrating in her throat forces her to look away and return back to her desk. Ada more feels than hears Hecate disappear.

Not knowing what to think, where to set her mind, nor how to regulate her uneven breathing, Ada brings the palm of her hand over her heart, as if the heat from it could reach the organ and slow its beat. All she can see when she closes her eyes is Pippa Pentangle's and Hecate Hardbroom's bodies entangled, panting, moaning, uttering their names over and over, thankful for their reunion. Flashes from the past are mixing with Ada's imagination.

Oh, if these are her actual thoughts, Ada wonders what the actual moments held for Hecate and Pippa during their earlier reunion.


	3. Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to comment :) If you spot any mistakes, please get them to my attention.  
> Again a million thanks to my lovely and generous beta cassiopeiasara

Ada slowly walks back to her desk, lets herself fall down on her wooden chair, exhausted. Thoughts race unbidden through her mind. _Why is everything so wrong? Why won't Hecate speak to her?_   _Should Ada approach the subject first?_ The spectre of Miss Pentangle haunts her, blustering words of dissuasion, robbing her of each ounce of assurance. Has the orbit of the planet tilted, as Ada senses her surrounding whirl.

Impossible not to think about any other depiction than Hecate and Pippa's bodies together, a continuity of what Ada spotted during their adolescence. To this day, Ada remembers all the details as the scene freshly recurs in her mind.

Decades ago, darkened halls, hidden by the shadow of a large pillar, the young witches discreetly entwined, their mouths exploring each other's spirits at an leisurely pace. Everything is still clear in Ada's memory: the detail of their tongue's dance, Hecate's substantial nose brushing Pippa's, their breaths and moans sounded delighted. Ada remembers every aspect, recalls being stunned and delighted at once. Hecate's small bun becoming uneven with the help of Pippa's gifted hands. It was playful, innocent but it also felt like the whole world was in metamorphose for Hecate. Games of lights sparkling from her being, her skin shivering. It looked like Pippa had all the universe's answers and Hecate was drinking each of them with precision and thirst. Admiring from afar this emotional yet discreet, promising and talented young witch, Ada knew instantly that her heart has decisively chosen to let Hecate Hardbroom in. She promised to always take care of her. What she never expected was to be Hecate's second lover, another pink wearer.

What kind of dynamic would Pippa and Hecate have at this present time, being adults in their late forties? What if Miss Pentangle asked Miss Hardbroom to work at her academy?

Usually, when Ada and Hecate make love, they make sure they have all the time in the world. Temporal extending, silencing spells, empty school, warm hours of darkness or bright summer sunlight. Their lovemaking is secure and pleasant. With Pippa, would it be intense, awakening, earth shattering? Next to Ada's aging body, why wouldn't Hecate go back to Pippa for the promise of novelty?

Time for the curfew. The castle will soon be falling asleep and the headmistress does not want to be confronted with these thoughts anymore, especially not in the stillness of the night where her worries will grow more helpless. Ada takes her tea cup with her and transfers herself in the kitchen to help Miss Tapioca with the dishes.

***

Irregular crackles are shattering her already broken heart. Hecate Hardbroom basically can not believe she has been betrayed by her lover and headmistress in this cruel and destructive way. Ada has pushed her straight in Pippa's orbit. Why? Ada knows their backstory and understands how painful her feelings towards Pippa were. Why try to set off something new? Is Ada wanting them to reconcile? If so, why with a such brusque and intrusive way?

Alone in her chambers, Hecate exchanges her azure dress for her dressing gown. In front of her full-length mirror, she stares at her own trembling figure. As she stares deeply into her own eyes, she perceives her wounded soul. Is Ada setting a trap? Is she gently trying to get rid of Hecate through Pippa? Hecate nervously brushes the palm of her hands on her thighs. Is Ada frustrated with Hecate, unhappy from their relationship together?

The aching is equivalent to being struck by lightening, as sharp as being pierced by abandonment and repulsion. When Hecate finally re-opens her eyes, tears are falling down her tired face. Forsaken by Ada. This is what happens when Hecate lets her guard down, when she lets the comfort of love fill her heart. Were there signs of Ada's boredom or dissatisfaction? Has Hecate gone blind? Does her tender affection towards Ada alternate her perceptions? All this time, Hecate thought they were happy together. Years of loyalty, of devotion, of affection, disregarded because of…boredom? Because of what? Why didn't Ada speak to her?

Time arrives for her rounds. Hecate has to shake off these thoughts in order to appear stern and invincible to her students. In order to do so, she sets her hands on her bun, removes the hairclips and let her hair cascade interminably to her hips.

As she slips her professional mask back on, she grabs a lantern and begins her surveillance time. She violently charms the door so it opens by itself and she engages in her walk. The candlelight opens up the passage as she wanders in the halls dormitory.  

Deformed shadows are spiralling on the ancient castle walls, distorting her silhouette. From the casting of the candlelight, the teacher takes a hideous form, stretched and disturbing. Loathsome, she thinks about herself. Each of Hecate's steps look imbalanced, her gait sending off signs of sorrow, like an injured animal.

As Hecate walks down the corridors, she hears students laughing, playing music, cheerfully clapping. It infuriates her. It deeply enrages her to the point where her whole body is trembling. So why is she about to cry? Why would this monstrous shadow on the wall with untamed hair as wild as Medusa cry instead of snarl?

The irregular crackles cleaving her heart are expanding. She never expected the day to include confronting the source of her biggest heartbreak only to be subjected to another from her current love. A reminder of the failure of the past and an inauguration of a new catastrophe. As Hecate tries to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, she can not concentrate with the contrast of all the happiness surrounding her. She is at antipodes far away from all of this, from all the bliss and rejoice of this joyful day. It is too much, everything is too much. As she chokes back sobs, she transfers herself back directly to her chambers.


End file.
